Sons vs. Fathers, Daniel and Garren vs. Airzel and Nuzamaki90! Episode 45
Nuza) Garren, you go... Garren) Ability Activate! Punch Line! ( Teleterra HD punches his opponent, hard enough, that 8 boulders break to pieces ) ( Teleterra punches the ground ) ( The ground shatters causing Ovorier to fall down ) Teleterra HD) Haha! YOU FELL! Nuza) Ability Activate! Maxium Blade! ( Ovories blade grows to 3ft long ) ( Ovorier's blades grow ) Ovorier) OH YEAH! I'LL SHOW YOU! *Slashes at the pieces of broken land* Garren) Ability Activate! Earthshaking Stomping! ( Teleterra HD stomps on his opponent 5 times ) ( Teleterra stomps on the piece of broken land Ovorier was cutting ) ( Teleterra smashes the broken piece, but misses Ovorier ) ( Ovorier starts slashing another piece of ground ) Teleterra HD) -_- Now where are you! Meanwhile... Daniel) Ability Activate! Sharpshoot Lightning! ( Lightning created from Thunder Dragonoid, travels underground, comes up, and may hold an opponent still ) ( Thunder Dragonoid stomps on the ground relieving electricity ) Airzel) Ability Activate! Demonis Smashback! ( Shade clubs his opponent from behind after a disappearance act ) Thunder Dragonoid) ... Daniel) Ability Activate! Wavering Bolts! ( Small lightning bolts, created by Thunder Dragonoid, move in a sloppy motion ) ( The lightning bolts head in each direction ) BING! BING! ( Shade appears with his fist hunched back ) ( Daniel looks up and back at Thunder with a thumbs up ) ( Shade attacks Thunder from behind ) ( Thunder jumps up into the air ) Daniel) Ability Activate! Thunderous Light! ( Thunder Dragonoid charges into her opponent with a rainbow aura, after it hits, thunder can be heard ) Airzel) *Whispers* Ability Activate! Demonis Uppercut! ( Shade uppercuts his opponent with a black and red fist ) BOOM! *The thunder uproars* ( Shade cuts Thunder off with an uppercut ) ( Shade sprouts demon-like wings ) Airzel) Ability Activate! Demonis Closegright! ( Shade flies into the air and clotheslines his opponent to the ground ) ( Shade flies to Thunder, reaching above Thunder in seconds ) ( Thunder recovers and flies down towards the ground ) ( Shade turns around and notices Thunder recovered ) Shade) You little ! *Chases Thunder* ( Thunder lowers to the ground as Shade catches up quickly ) ( Daniel starts jumping ) Thunder Dragonoid) *Looks at a white spot on the ground* Shade...For a large and heavy bakugan, you're fast... Shade) HEAVY! Thunder) YES! *Accelerates* ( Shade accelerates his speed, nearly being neck to neck with Thunder ) ( Thunder Dragonoid speeds up and passes the white spot, while Shade stops ) Shade) I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO AND I'M NOT-''' '''( Ovorier crashes into Shade knocking them both into the white spot ) ( Electricity bursts from the white spot ) Daniel) Ability Activate! Thunderous Light! ( Thunder Dragonoid charges into her opponent with a rainbow aura, after it hits, thunder can be heard ) ( Thunder Dragonoid quickly charges into Shade and Ovorier ) BOOM! ( Ovorier and Shade crash and break through rocks, heading towards Teleterra ) Garren) Ability Activate! Flickering Ray! ( Teleterra HD flicks his opponent 150 miles away from him with a ray from his HD TV shining on them ) Teleterra HD) STRONGEST BAKUGAN TO EXIST, SHADEY...HUH? *Gets flick ready* Shade) SHADEY! Teleterra HD) Bye Shadey, the light'll shine you up! *Flicks* ( Ovorier and Shade head towards the top of the barrier wall ) Ovorier) Shade....I GOT THIS! *Raises legs onto Shade's wings* ( Teleterra HD projects Shade and Ovorier on his HD TV ) Garren) O_O I FORGOT MY POPCORN! T.T ( Ovorier jumps off Shade's back, while Shade uses the barrier wall and flips towards Thunder Dragonoid ) Daniel) O_O Thunder Dragonoid) What? *Looks up* Crap... Daniel) Ability Activate! 'Thunder Implode! ( Thunder Dragonoid screeches making a hard to endure sound )' ( Thunder Dragonoid screeches, while Shade charges through unaffected ) BANGA! *Shade crashes into Thunder Dragonoid* ( Thunder Dragonoid turns into his ball form ) Meanwhile... Ovorier) I'M FLYING! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH-Already am touching the sky... ( Teleterra punches ) ( Ovorier flips over and runs on Teleterra's arm ) ( Teleterra lifts his arm ) ( Ovorier flips off ) Nuza) Ultimate Ability Activate! Giga Slash! ( With an enlarged blade, Ovorier slashes the opponent with a big times slash ) ( Ovorier's blade crashes on Teleterra's head ) ( Teleterra turns to his ball form ) By Airzel and Daniel... Airzel) Good game, son...Thunder and you did great! Daniel) You too Dad! =D Longtime Rivals Face-off, Wolf vs. Airzel! Episode 46 Grade of Sons vs. Fathers, Daniel and Garren vs. Airzel and Nuzamaki90! Episode 45? S A B C D F This battle was ____? Long and epic Boring Short Should have had another brawl included... Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Garren Category:Teleterra HD Category:Ovorier Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Daniel Category:Thunder Dragonoid Category:Shade